The present invention relates generally to oil filters, and particularly to fuel oil filters for use in gasoline or diesel engines. These filters are connected in the fuel line between a fuel tank and fuel pump, for filtering particles from the fuel and for collecting water which may be present in the fuel.
Fuel oil filters generally comprise a main filter housing containing filter elements of corrugated paper or the like, and a water collecting bowl of transparent plastic at the lower end of the housing. Oil flows through the housing and bowl before leaving the housing, and any water present tends to accumulate in the collecting bowl, providing an indication of how much water is present in the fuel. The corrugated paper filtes are relatively thin and become clogged easily, making them relatively difficult and messy to change.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,564 an oil filter is described which attaches to an existing oil filter mounting on an engine. This filter comprises an outer housing with a central channel through which oil is directed to the lower end of the housing, the oil then flowing upwardly through a filter element surrounding the central channel to the outlet. The filter element may be a roll of tissue paper, pleated paper or fiber.